Tempting
by B.Novus
Summary: He was harder to resist this time. Rei x Jadeite.


**Title**: Tempting

**Genre**: Romance

**Characters**: Rei / Jadeite

Author's Note: And how long have I not written? Awhile I must say. I have to blame and thank my love of books for this one guys. Reading, had zapped so much muse from me. It's easier to get caught up in someone else's stories than your own. But gosh have I've been dying to write. Its rusty but good enough to publish I think. I have no idea what to write next, but this was nice. So please enjoy. (Edited 1.8.09)

**Tempting**

She was never good with words. Well not exactly words but expressing how she felt. She thought herself quite silly as she fringed sleep. And while she was good with expressing herself through simply acting, as she had shown him last night, but she was sure he would want an verbal conformation. And that's exactly why she didn't want to wake up. It was past noon and light filtered into his apartment bedroom. Wrapped in his arms under the crisp white blanket Rei thought that this was a moment she could live in forever. Although she tried not to, she shivered when his breath caressed her naked neck. She wasn't fooling anyone it seemed, he knew perfectly well that she was awake. His beautiful pink lips kissed her neck as he dragged his large hand from her chest to lay on her hip.

What had she got herself into last night?

She hardly knew why she had come knocking on his door late last night, but he had opened it, slightly shocked, but welcomed her inside. Rei had told herself a millions times before that Jadeite was no good for her, just had he had been a Millennium ago.

She always thought she was the type of person who learned from their mistakes.

_But god_, it was so much harder to stay away from him now than it was in the time where it had been forbidden. He had come to the shrine three weeks ago, and she had almost killed him if it weren't for the white lilies he was carrying. No, this Jadeite was different from the one she had fought a million years ago and yet again when she was fourteen and just discovering her future. She was older now, almost twenty-one. Things were different now, and she had not fought a battle since she was boarding nineteen.

"What is it that you want?" she had asked. Slowly pulling all of her energy into her, if she had to change into the Senshi of fire in order to protect herself and her grandfather she would damn well do it.

"Forgiveness," he replied closing the distance between them and taking her into his arms, "Please Mars," he begged. And she was almost too stunned to react as she pushed herself out of his arm. What was this? She had screamed into her head. And she really looked at him, his eyes were the glorious blue she had always remembered but it was a little different, a softening of his eyes? And then the realization slammed into her so hard that she wanted to curse the gods before her. Oh, it was the Jadeite she remembered alright. A Perfectly charming, beautiful, and good Jadeite she had saved in her memories from the times of Selene.

What the fuck...?

She had kicked him out then screaming and shouting about stupid brainwashed generals who kept getting reborn.

That hardly stopped him, although he never made it up the shrine steps again, everyday Jadeite would leave Rei a note with a single white lilly attached to it. It wasn't until she received the eighth note before she decided to open any of them.

_Dear Rei,_

_Its so odd turning this name over and over on my lips but it suits me I think, as if I've known it forever. Rei, my Princess Mars. Where do I begin? I cannot say sorry enough times to undo the damage I have done. I hope you understand though. If I knew I would bring this much pain to the woman I love I would have ended my life before I even met you, beautiful. The power Beryl had on me was so strong back then so overwhelming that I am afraid I had no chance to tell you that I loved you more than I loved my life as Endymoin's general. The pain I felt when I was suddenly alive and awake in a hospital in Tokyo with only the memories of every horrible thing Ive done while under Beryl influence in both the time of the Silver Millennium and here reborn again was so fierce. _

_Would you believe me if I said that I never stopped loving you?_

_Because I didn't. I think that because I never stopped loving you I am here, yet again. But this time it's okay my mars, Rei. I'm not going away and I love you like I have loved you before time itself. And nothing can come between us. Unless you will not have me, and I understand beautiful if that is what you wish, but there will never be another for me. There is no after for me. I want you to be happy, beautiful. And if you decide that you want me, I will never harm you again, the happiness you would grant me would forever have me in your worship. I love you, Rei. Always and forever._

_-Jadeite_

That was the last letter she ever read from him. And it had left her _burning_, because honestly, how could she deny him? How could she turn her back on the one person who loved her beyond any madness? She hated herself. How could she want to forgive him? Wasn't she suppose to be stronger than this? Wasn't she suppose to not care? Rei was no fool, but she was _tired_.

She was never good with words.

Instead she locked her arms around his neck and brought his lips down on her own.

All else was forgotten.

The heat that exploded in her was unlike any she ever felt. _And he, so fierce with want and desire and hope-_

How could he not have pressed her small delicate back into the wall? How could he not break their kiss to trace her jaw with his kisses down to the beautiful flushed skin on her chest. And she couldn't help herself, she arched her body into his, gripping at his white button shirt. His mouth was maddening on her skin, he traced his mouth over the slight exposure of her breast before grabbing his hand into her long raven hair and crushing his mouth to hers again. She was hot, she removed his shirt running her hands up his muscular chest as he directed her into his bedroom.

How could she have pushed this away?

As the night slipped into the early morning Rei and Jadeite felt so incredibility complete that what was the need for words?

But now after the sun had rose and she still laid in his arms she realized that she needed to say something. Slowly she opened her eyes, pulling herself out of his arms, she searched his face. He had sat up and the sheets covered only the most intimate parts of him. His expression was wary, as if she would revel that this was a mistake and a silly choice made on desire rather than rationality.

Rei raised the blanket to cover her chest, "Jadeite, I don't know how this is going to work, and I have not nearly forgiven you. But one thing Usagi has thought me is to be fair. And I want to try." Rei climbed into his lap, taking in his stunned face. She smiled and he did too then. Bringing her lips to his, he muttered that he loved her, and she _knew_.

"I know," wrapping herself into him, Rei stored into her head this moment.

She had never been good at words, but that hardly seemed to matter.


End file.
